Typically, two component (hereinafter sometimes 2K) materials, for example, resin/catalyst systems, are dispensed using special metering and pumping equipment typically costing in the range of $5000 U.S. to $15,000 U.S. This equipment feeds a pressure feed gun through, for example, 35 feet (about 11 meters) of hose. Once a coating operation is concluded, or if the equipment is to sit for any length of time, the hose carrying the mixed components must be flushed before the mixture cures. The cost of flushing solvent and the waste mixed components is about $0.50 U.S. per foot of hose (about $1.65 U.S. per meter of hose).